Kagome's Betrayal
by Weissangel24
Summary: Inu-Yasha stared at the arrow in the ground before him, then at the silhouetted girl above him.


Kagome's Betrayal  
By Weissangel24  
  
09/04/03  
  
The boring legal stuff:  
  
Warning: This fic contains violence, mild language, and Ooc. Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters. This fic was written purely for the enjoyment of crazed fans such as myself. I'm not  
getting rich off of this, so please don't sue me. I only have 20 cents  
until my next paycheck. ~-~;  
  
This is the first Inu-Yasha fic I have ever written, so please be kind  
about it. Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, but please don't be nasty about them.  
  
I am the self nominated Queen of Sap.  
  
You have been warned.  
  
^-^  
  
Timeline: Uh. . . I started writing this before Sango was introduced on Adult Swim, but now that she has been introduced, I'll probably include her into the story. We'll say that this is: AU set before they meet Kouga the  
wolf demon. Just to let you know the only Inu-Yasha I've seen is what's been shown on  
Cartoon Network. If I write something that is incorrect, please let me know. I made up a first name for Kagome's mother. If anyone knows her real  
name, let me know. Also, my name spellings are a little off, so please  
bare with me.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter one  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-* Inu-Yasha stared at the arrow in the ground before him, then at the silhouetted girl above him.  
  
"DIE INU-YASHA!" She ordered.  
  
Confused he just watched her as she fired another arrow. Fired at him. "Kikyo?" he whispered in a daze. The arrow missed and struck a tree inches away.  
  
"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CALL ME THAT NAME?" The girl demanded scornfully. "I'M NOT KIKYO, I NEVER WAS KIKYO. WHEN WILL YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD?"  
  
"Kagome?" The half-demon questioned confused, hurt, "You would betray me?"  
  
"TAKE YOUR LAST BREATH SNIVILLING DOG!!!!" The girl fired another arrow. This one aimed at his heart. This one that would not miss.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Someone screamed. Inu-Yasha's view was blocked as someone stepped between him and the arrow. It struck the person's heart, and they fell to their knees, their entire body quaking in shock and pain. "Inu-Yasha..." she whispered, tears and blood spilt to the ground.  
  
"K..K...Kagome..." His voice was sick as what had happened struck his understanding.  
  
"How interesting. "The girl with the arrows murmured. "You're still alive, though not for long. You truly are a stupid girl." She nodded to herself," Yes, I believe I will enjoy watching you die."  
  
Kagome started to fall forward, but Inu-Yasha caught her and cradled her in his arms. Her breath was shallow and labored. He shook her gently, "Kagome, talk to me, open your eyes, come on." He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to still the panicked in his chest. "Please."  
  
The girl moaned forcing her eyes open, "I..I..Inu-Yasha." Her whisper was barely audible, "It wasn't me, please; tell me that you knew it wasn't me!" She begged, "I...I would never hurt you." Her shaky hand reached up to touch his face, "I...I love you, Inu-Yasha."  
  
Pain lived in her sorrowful eyes, but it really wasn't physical pain from her wound. It was the pain of being doubted, not trusted, not...loved. He couldn't stand that.  
  
Inu-Yasha took her hand in his, and turned his face into her gentle touch. His eyes teared. He didn't try to hold them back. He nodded fiercely, "I knew, Kagome." He reassured her," I knew."  
  
She smiled weakly, before going limp.  
  
A fear unlike any other gripped Inu-Yasha, 'Was she...?' His breath caught in his throat at the morbid thought, emptiness filled his soul. "NO!" He told himself sternly, "She's not! She can't!" He held her tightly, and threw back his head, and howled, "KAAAEEEEDDDEEEE- MIIIRROOOKKU- SHIIIIPPPPOOO! HURRRYY- KAGOME'S IN BIG TROUBLE-HURRRRRRY, please." Her blood filled his senses, her hand grew icy. She didn't have much time.  
  
The girl opened her eyes slightly. They were glazed over, not really seeing. "I'm so cold." She whispered, "I'm so cold, Inu-Yasha."  
  
"I know, Kagome, but you gotta hang in there, help's coming." He held her tighter, trying to protect her, keep her from that unknown demon of death that wanted to claim her for its own. "I'm not letting go, Kagome, I won't."  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" A voice called out to him.  
  
"OVER HERE, MIROKU!" He answered. "HURRY!"  
  
"Oh, my..." The monk, muttered upon finding them," What happened?"  
  
"NO time for that now!" Inu-Yasha snapped," She's going to die if we don't help her NOW!"  
  
"I don't know if we can save her, she is mortally wounded."  
  
"We won't if you don't do something!" He snarled," I won't let her die, Miroku."  
  
The monk stared at his friend for a moment, before taking the girl into his arms," Of course not." He said calmly," I'm taking her back to the village, where Kaede and Shippou are, I want you to find a Red flower with blue thorns, and a light green moss that looks like a spider's web. You can find them in the woods, but you must go quickly."  
  
"Right!" He dashed away at an amazing speed," Don't let her GO!" He called back, "Or I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"  
  
"No doubt, Inu-Yasha." The monk acknowledged. Then he looked at Kagome's unconscious form in his arms," What happened?" he asked her, rhetorically.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-* Kaede showed Miroku a empty hut in which to lay the girl. The old priestess then prepared bandages, all the while, Kagome's breath grew more and more shallow.  
  
"Alright, I need ye to help me pull out thee arrow." She instructed, her one eye squinting in concentration, "And where is Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"I sent him for some herbs, to get him out of the way." The monk explained, "He was a real mess."  
  
"We could use his strength at the moment." She sighed regrettably, "Hold fast now." Miroku took a hold of Kagome's shoulders and anchored her to the floor while Kaede grasped the arrow tightly and pulled with her might. After what seemed like an endless struggle, the arrow was freed, however a new wave of blood spilt.  
  
Kagome groaned and began to convulse in spasms.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha burst through the door. He dropped the plants that were in his hand. "I could smell her blood miles away!"  
  
"We need a hand." Kaede ordered, "Here hold this tight against her." She indicated with some cloth. "We need to stop the bleeding." Inu- Yasha nodded dumbly. A bright red blush crossed his cheeks as he pressed the compress to Kagome's chest.  
  
"Is there anything in Kagome's bag that might help us?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Maybe." Inu-Yasha thought, "But I wouldn't know how to use it, would you?"  
  
The monk shook his head," No." He admitted.  
  
"Kaede?" The half-demon asked.  
  
The old hag also shook her head, "Kagome's medicine is strange to me."  
  
"Who would know?" Miroku pondered," As it stands now, Kagome has little chance of survival, but with her future medicine, there might be hope."  
  
Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, and tried to think. The blood was overwhelming and making his dizzy. Suddenly he had it, "Her mother."  
  
"What?" The monk and priestess asked in unison.  
  
"Kagome's mother; she's the one who taught Kagome, so she would have to know."  
  
"But how to get her from the future to our modern day?" Kaede asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha took Kagome's shard of the Shiikahn Jewel from around her neck with extreme care and gentleness, "With this." He whispered.  
  
Kaede nodded, "Go quickly, Inu-Yasha, the girl does not have long."  
  
"Don't you die on me, Kagome." The white haired half-demon ordered before taking off into the night forest towards the well, "or I'll never forgive you."  
  
"I...In...Inu-Yasha..." Kagome breathed faintly.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Kagome's mother was hanging up laundry out side the house. The sky was bright and cloud free. She giggled light heartedly as Souta played in the grass nearby. Kagome's little brother was attempting to fly his kite, however there was insufficient wind to carry it.  
  
"Souta," Mother called, "Why don't you save your kite for anoth-"The rest of her sentence was cut off as a wave of nausea and fear entered her heart. She gasped and fell to her knees, clutching her chest.  
  
Souta looked at his mother confused, and then rushed to help her, "What is it, Mother?" The little boy asked, frightened.  
  
"Kagome." The onna gasped with out looking up from the ground, "Something has happened to Kagome, Hasn't it, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Souta asked really confused, "He's not-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Souta turned. Inu-Yasha was standing there. His clothes, his face and hands, even his white hair was caked in blood. A grim, feared look was on his face.  
  
Mother lifted her face to him, a mother's worst fear written on her features, "Go to the house, Souta."  
  
The child obeyed.  
  
"Kagome's been shot." Inu-Yasha whispered, "If you don't come, she'll die."  
  
"What was she shot with?" Mother asked as He helped her stand and aided her back to the house.  
  
"An arrow, possibly a poisoned arrow."  
  
"Where was she injured?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's face flushed, "The middle of her, uh, in her, um, it hit her heart." He mumbled, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Mother's face paled farther.  
  
"Please, come." Inu-Yasha pleaded, "Kaede's medicine isn't working."  
  
"Of course I'll come." Mother said," Just let me get some supplies."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
A short time later, Mother and Inu-Yasha stepped into the hut where Kagome lay dead still. Her chest didn't even rise with her breath.  
  
"Please, Milady," Miroku asked, "can you help her?"  
  
Kagome's mother startled out of her despair, nodded determinedly, "Yes, but I need a few things."  
  
"Shippo and I will quickly gather them." The monk volunteered.  
  
"That's fine, I need boiling water, more blankets, and much more light." Miroku bowed and left for the supplies.  
  
"Kaede, this is Kagome's mother." Inu-Yasha introduced.  
  
"Milady." Kaede, acknowledged.  
  
"Please, call me Kayko." The younger woman asked, kneeling by her daughter and cautiously lifting the bandages. Horrified at the sight and smell that overtook her senses, she gagged, "Oh, Inu-Yasha, She needs a hospital! This is so much worse than I thought!"  
  
"But... she'll be alright?" He asked uncertainly, "You can help her?"  
  
Kayko shook her head slowly," My skills only go so far. She's lost a lot of blood..." The woman's eyes teared as she realized just how helpless she truly was. 'Am I to loose my little girl?'  
  
A hand grasped her shoulder. Kayko looked up to stare into the half-demon's yellow eyes. What she saw there calmed her. He trusted her. He loved her daughter. He was confident in her. He was determined not to let go of Kagome. He was scared, but he had hope.  
  
"You can make it so that we can get her to a hospital." He told her. "Make her strong enough to go through the well."  
  
Kayko nodded, as the little fox demon entered with a large bucket of steaming water. "Right." she told herself.  
  
With Kaede and Miroku's help, Kayko cleaned, stitched and wrapped her daughters wound. By dawn, Kagome was breathing stronger and she wasn't nearly as pale, but she still bled.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Inu-Yasha waited in a tree branch outside of the hut. Though thoroughly exhausted, he was much to preoccupied with Kagome to actually sleep. He just didn't understand how she could still be alive and why... why she would take a blow for him. She had purposely stepped between him and the arrow. Why? His thoughts raced.  
  
Shippo had at some point last night latched himself to Inu-Yasha, in need of some comfort that their friend would be fine. Usually, the half-demon's pointed dog ears would have twitched in impatient and annoyance, and he would have chased the kid around yelling at him to keep off of him; but he was just so drained. The little demon now slept in his arms. 'And Shippo really was just a kid. And not really all that bad.' he thought to himself with a sigh. His white ears drooped slightly as his eyes became heavy.  
  
The door to the hut opened. Kaede, Miroku and Kayko stepped out, each squinting in the early morning sun. They were all covered in blood, tired and sore.  
  
Inu-Yasha woke with a start and fell from his perch. "How is she?" he demanded looking up at his friends.  
  
"Alive." Miroku sighed. Kaede rubbed the side of her head as a yawn escaped from her.  
  
"If her condition doesn't worsen by noon, then we should be able to move her to a hospital." Kayko smiled softly.  
  
"And then she'll be alright?" He pressed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed with relief.  
  
"MMGETHMMOFFHMOFUMMEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shippo's high pitched squeal mumbled from under the half-demon.  
  
A sheepish grin plastered on his face, Inu-Yasha stood, and apologized to the flattened kid. Shippo pouted, "If you were really sorry, then you wouldn't have sat on me to begin with."  
  
"Kayko," Inu-Yasha asked, his face turning red," could I ... Uh, see her?"  
  
"Of course, Inu-Yasha." Kagome's mother smiled again," Someone will need to sit with her until we are sure she is out of danger, in case of any changes for the worse. Kaede, Miroku and I are exhausted and need to rest." He nodded and went into the hut.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Inu-Yasha chose to sit in the corner diagonal from where Kagome slept. A single candle burnt near her, illuminating her face. She really didn't seem like she was in a coma, just asleep. He jumped as he felt someone sit close to him. He looked down and saw a frown on Shippo's face. "What's the matter with you"  
  
"I don't like it when Kagome's sick." The fox-demon sulked, "Everyone acts different when she's not around."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Inu-Yasha scoffed. "Kagome doesn't make the sun and the moon rise. She's just a girl."  
  
"Don't be such an insensitive jerk!" Shippo snapped angrily, "You act like you don't care about her, that she means nothing to you, but it's just an act! You fight better when she's near, you laugh more when she's here, and you're jealous when she ignores you! It hurts you when she cries or is angry at you and you can't stand it when she's gone home! She means a whole lot more to you then to anyone else!"  
  
Inu-Yasha glared menacingly at the little demon. His body shook with anger, "She's just a stupid girl who does stupid things!" He all but yelled, "I mean what was she thinking?" He was furious, "She never listens to me! A..A..And..."  
  
"You love her." Miroku cut in, as he entered the room.  
  
"Stay out of this Miroku!" Inu-Yasha warned.  
  
"Why do you insist on denying it?" The monk pressed.  
  
"She shouldn't have interfered." Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"She loves you." Shippo whimpered.  
  
"She's stupid!" Inu-Yasha repeated himself lamely.  
  
"Let me ask you a question." Miroku suggested, "Why are you so angry if she means nothing to you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it when nothing came out.  
  
"I... She..." The half-demon muttered after awhile, "I don't deserve to be loved by her. I'm scum."  
  
Miroku suppressed the smirk that tried to cross his face. He never thought the proud Inu-Yasha would ever give himself such a low blow.  
  
The three guys just sat there in a silent vigil over the girl.  
  
"Scum or not," Miroku said finally standing, stretching," She has chosen you. You are one lucky guy, Inu-Yasha." The monk smiled, "Come on Shippo, let's go get something to eat." The little demon smiled, his eyes grew wide at the idea of food, and they both left.  
  
'She chose me?' His head hurt, he was so confused, "But I don't deserve her!" He yelled frustrated.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Hours past. The candle had burnt itself out. Inu-Yasha dozed in the corner. Kagome groaned softly. His ears immediately perked at the faint sound. He snapped awake and was at her side, "Kagome?" he whispered, gently touching her cheek.  
  
There was a darkness around her. The darkness was heavy, pressing down, and Kagome couldn't move. The darkness was trying to pull her backwards, deeper into the abyss that had become her fragile life. It was suffocating her, keeping her captive, and she didn't have much strength to fight it with.  
  
But then when she was about to give up, Kagome thought she had heard something, someone calling her. Beckoning her to come out of her dark prison. She could feel a lighter touch, it was making the darkness shrink back and away from the girl. Kagome tried to grasp that feeling as a life line. She fought. Someone was calling to her. Someone wanted her back.  
  
As she clung desperately to her life line, and it drew her out and closer to the light; Kagome, became aware of pain. At first it was a dull throb, but as she became more aware, it became more excruciating. The girl almost lost hold of that light touch, and plummeted back into the darkness. The more the pain grew, the faster the void was catching up.  
  
She tried to scream. She tried to call for help. She could feel the darkness wrap around her and begin to recapture her. 'NO!' She rebelled, 'I don't want to go back! INU-YASHA, HELP ME!' She tried to call, but it only came out a soft moan. Despair gripped the girl and she slowly drifted deeper into the endless abyss.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
'That voice.' Kagome strained, 'It's calling me again. Someone wants me to escape this horrid place.'  
  
"Kagome."  
  
'I know that voice.'  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open slightly. Her vision was blurred, but she recognized whose face she saw, and whose touch was on her cheek. She reached down and tried to grasp any amount of strength she had left, just to stay in this moment with him. A faint smile crossed her lips, "I...Inu- Yasha..." , she weakly murmured.  
  
"Kagome?!" The half-demon sighed with relief, "Kagome, I...You're awake!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha... I'm so sorry...Please... please don't be angry with me..." The girl cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kagome." He soothed, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes, "I'm not angry."  
  
"Liar." she grimaced in pain, "You're always angry with me."  
  
"That's not true!" Inu-Yasha frowned, "Kagome, you don't really think that, do you?"  
  
The girl didn't answer as she slipped back into her unconscious state.  
  
"Kagome." He wilted like a hurt puppy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
To be continued?  
  
Author's note: Okay, in my personal opinion, this is not of the same quality of my other stories. This is one that I started at the end of last year, found, reread and decided to post, because I liked the idea. If you  
disagree with my personal opinion, by all means let me know. If you do agree, also by all means let me know. If I get enough people who liked the plot, then I'll probably rewrite it so that it does meet my expectations.  
  
^-^  
Weissangel24 


End file.
